


kiss me with adventure (uh huh)

by youriko



Category: Love Live! Perfect Dream Project, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Ai Miyashita, F/F, Karin Asaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: kissing.





	kiss me with adventure (uh huh)

**Author's Note:**

> PDP SNATCHED ME I LOVE KARINAI
> 
> (better version of kanamari dont @ me)

Ai initiated the kisses roughly, all too sudden for Karin, attacking her with the passion and ferocity she adored in the underclassman. She couldn't help melting into the blonde's lips, stained cherry red from equal parts lipstick and lollipops, tasting way too sweet in an addictive way she couldn't ignore. She'd wrap her arms around Ai, feeling her silky smooth skin, admiring her fully. Because with all the intensity Ai had, with all the sassiness and bluntness she had, she was beautiful.

Karin kissed her softer, bent on savoring the moment, something Ai just couldn't deal with. She'd grab the girl's shirt, pulling herself up to gain some control. Karin tasted like the sea, salty and tangy, reminding Ai of the ocean, rolling on for miles with endless possibilities. She'd trace patterns on her skin, enchanted with her, so deep in love she couldn't back out if she wanted to.

And sometimes, they didn't kiss at all. Neither of them would dare start it, their balance too fragile, knowing that one move could ruin a perfect moment, and every moment with each other was just that; perfect. Karin's hands would find Ai's waist, and Ai would stare into deep blue eyes that she loved so much, watching them watch her, breathless as they took each other in.

Karin, in a rare, bold moment, leaned in to her ear. "I love you," she whispered, stilling as she waited for a reply.

Ai smiled, wrapping Karin's legs with her own, locking them together. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is @miyashitaais
> 
> you can tell this idol group has me


End file.
